


Werewolf Poseidon.

by halelujah



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Scydia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is all your fault.”</p><p>“How is you getting sun burnt my fault?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Poseidon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/gifts).



> For my babes. Because she's amazing.

It's such a beautiful, hot day and Stiles was slowly losing his mind. He knows he was in the middle of doing something really important, maybe even talking to someone when his gaze happened to scan over the white sand and towards the water, where he was met with a glorious sight. 

Boyd comes strolling out of the waves looking like king Poseidon himself, with bulging muscles and droplets of water running down his chest, leaving a beautiful slick sheen. He wonders briefly if it’s irrational to be jealous of water, when a poke in the ribs has him nearly flailing out of his chair, guilty eyes darting back to where Lydia is looking at him all amused. 

“What?” he mutters, blaming the heat rushing to his face from the blazing sun coming from above.

“Oh, nothing,” Lydia says, adjusting her sunglasses on her face. Her own gaze somehow ends up on a shirtless Scott playing volleyball with some people he made friends with. “Stare at your boyfriend all you like, just remember there are families around.”

Stiles scowls at her halfheartedly but takes her advice, glancing over at Boyd ever now and again, where he and Allison are trying to tag team against Erica and Derek and push them into the water. It doesn’t really work because Stiles still ends up staring with his mouth wide open, but who can blame him? _Have you seen his boyfriend?_

But of course because Stiles is so busy ogling Boyd, he forgets that his pale skin and sunlight do not mix and ends up getting a burnt back. He whines and whimpers at Boyd from his position on the bed, “This is all your fault.”

“My fault?” He asks, smiling as he lays down gently beside him. “How is you getting sun burnt my fault?”

“You walking around all wet and glorious like Poseidon.” Stiles mumbles into the pillow under his cheek, “It should be illegal. No one should be allowed to look unless they have an accident. _Oh_. Oh, maybe you should be Medusa instead of a God.”

“I have no idea how you think with all your thoughts buzzing around in that big head of yours.” Boyd shakes his own, but Stiles is pleased to see the fond smile pulling at his lips, even more so when the throb from his back dulls down to nothing, when fingertips graze under his chin, before a thumb begins to make slow drags under his eye.

“You like this big head of mine,” Stiles goes limp but has enough energy to waggle his eyebrows at him.

“No, no. You’re not gonna dirty talk,” Boyd says, softly. He leans closer and nuzzles their noses together. “Sleep.”

“Dirty talk later?” Stiles murmurs, eyes closing.

Warm lips brush against his. “Yeah, later.”


End file.
